The Futile
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Tag to 6x19 Mommy Dearest - A 'What if' story, where Sam gets the short end of the stick...again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Futile**

_Chapter 1_

In that little diner with Oregon where Sam and Dean were faced with Eve, the Mother of All and a small flock of her 'children', things started to get a little heated.

The brothers had known that if things got bad, and they were killed – Bobby and Cass were just outside and would get a shot on her.

But their only leverage had been discovered, they noticed as the 'Jefferson Starships' shoved Bobby and Castiel into the diner to present them to their Mother.

She had informed Castiel that the angel had no power in her presence, which would explain why he was all but useless on this hunt. Eve had said for him to consider himself 'unplugged' as long as they were in that town.

The Mother was apparently older than angel's, and knew how to make them tick.

To try and make a point, Eve had changed her appearance to match that of Sam and Dean's own mother – Mary Winchester.

Which of course got a reaction out of them.

She had told them that Crowley was actually alive, and he was torturing her 'children' her _'first borns'_ to join him, to try and harvest the power of human souls.

But Crowley was _dead_; the brothers had both been there to see Castiel burn the demon's bones. Even though Sam probably didn't recall that night exactly, but still he went on Dean's word.

But they had been informed that the King of Hell is still alive and kicking…and had a different game plan than trying to find Purgatory.

So of course, Eve's plan was to cut the King of Hell off in his tracks. She had created the perfect monster to either turn, or kill everyone this epidemic came upon.

Eve had offered to spare Sam and Dean if they agreed to work with her. She wanted them to bring her Crowley so the demon could be brought to justice.

But the brothers had a hard time seeing her way. They had wound up working with Crowley a few months back themselves to try and recover Sam's soul. But now a _monster_, not just _any_ monster, but the _Mother_ of _all _monsters wanted them to work for her.

So of course the Winchester's being the Winchester's refused.

So the Mother proposed to let Bobby and Castiel live as well.

But still they refused.

Losing patience, Eve is suddenly behind Dean with her face pressed up against his neck in one swift motion.

Taken aback, Sam stands to try and defend his brother but is restrained by the Starship's.

She is threatening to turn him.

"Don't test me." Eve growls in Dean's ear, as his body stiffens.

"Bite me." Dean snapped back.

"No." Eve muttered, her smile suddenly recomposed on their mothers' face. "Not you."

Confused, but still not willing to turn around while this Monster was so close to him, Dean shifted in his seat slightly.

But suddenly she wasn't behind Dean anymore, and he felt safe enough to look over to his brother.

His short-lived relief flooded from him when he noticed the Mother had moved behind Sam, and held a gentle hand under his chin with a smirk on her face.

"Get away from him!" Dean commanded forcefully, with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Certainly," Eve replied, "Just do me this one little favor, and bring me Crowley."

Dean cast his brother a saddened look, to which Sam returned knowing full well what was about to happen. He nodded at Dean stiffly, letting him know that it was alright.

"No." Dean murmured.

Without a moment's hesitation, Eve suddenly plunged her face into Sam's neck biting down hard. Taken by surprise, Sam gasped at the sudden pain radiating from his neck to his head.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled angrily, getting up from his seat.

"Sam!" Bobby and Castiel called in unison, not believing the sight in front of them.

But Dean saw this as his moment, while the Mother was distracted. He whirled around to face the pair of Starships holding his back and landed a punch in both of their faces.

The other Starships got up from their seats to attempt to restrain Dean, but he had pulled his .45 from his waistband and began firing off head shots at the monsters.

These bullets wouldn't kill the Eve, but they seemed really effective on her 'children'.

Eve pulled herself away from Sam with a look of rage on her face and blood around her mouth, leaving Sam to crumble to the hard tiled floor in a boneless heap.

Desperate, she grabbed hold of Castiel, and was suddenly gone. She and the remaining of her flock of 'Jefferson Starships' had vanished into thin air, taking Castiel captive.

"Damnit!" Dean called out of angry desperation as he and Bobby suddenly rushed to Sam's side.

"Sammy? Sam! You okay?" Dean asked frantically, noticing the large wound on his brothers' neck that was gushing blood onto the floor.

"N-no." Sam muttered as he grabbed a rag off the floor which must have dropped during all the commotion, and pressed it against his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

Bobby placed a gentle hand on Dean's chest to try and push him back away from his brother. Dean cast Bobby a curious look.

"He's gonna turn, son." Bobby announced in a murmur.

"_Am_ turning." Sam corrected with a pain-filled groan.

Even though Dean had seen it happen himself with his own eyes, and he knew this would be the outcome if he refused Eve again – it was still hard to believe.

And yet, here his little brother was, on a dingy diner floor pale and shaky, with his own blood spilt around him.

"Y-you'll have to lock me up." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Dean demanded, not wanting to hear this.

"D-Dean, come on. You s-s-saw Lenore yesterday…she was falling apart t-t-trying to keep herself away from Eve."

Dean knew it to be true but of course refused to acknowledge that he knew Sam was right. He couldn't think of Sam that way, it wasn't right.

Not his little brother.

"Dean, i-it'll only be for a little bit." Sam tried to reason as he bit back a groan, "Eve took Cass…let's j-just get him back. He'll b-b-be able to clear this up."

"We can put him in the Panic Room…and you and I can snag Cass back, and get him to your brother." Bobby offered with a shrug.

Sam coughed harshly, and closed his eyes against an onslaught of dizziness which caught him off guard. He was tired, and achy, and knew he only had just moments.

Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, and flinched at his brothers' physical battered appearance.

"How the hell would we even get him to South Dakota, Bobby?" Dean asked as if it were the most obvious question, "We have no friggin' idea how to slow these things down without killing 'em. How could we stop Sam from killing or turning us while locked in a car with him?"

"I don't really know, Dean. I was just sayin' that for your benefit – trying to put a spin on it. We don't even know how out of control he'll even be – for all we know he could be completely in control!" Bobby snapped.

"But it's not likely!" Dean argued.

"I'm sitting right here." Sam reminded tiredly.

Both Bobby and Dean gave the youngest Winchester a hard look. He swallowed the saliva that built up in his throat and peered back at his brother and surrogate father with half lidded eyes.

"It doesn't have to be the Panic Room…just…somewhere where I won't hurt anyone." Sam said simply.

Bobby and Dean exchanged curious glances before Dean shrugged.

"Wanna go check it out for us? See what you can find?" Dean asked Bobby suddenly much calmer, "I want to have a moment with Sam, anyway."

Bobby looked down at Sam who met his eyes with a small half smile and a quick nod which looked more like a flinch.

The older hunter placed a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder before he turned back toward the diner's front entrance.

"I'll give you a call when I find something." Bobby promised before walking out the door.

Sam and Dean were now left in the diner alone with all the dead creatures Dean had only just killed for Sam's sake.

He looked over at his little brother who was still looking back at him, only now his eyes looked glossy and slightly unfocused.

Now that Dean had a moment to look, he noticed how hard Sam was shaking and the thin layer of sweat which had gathered on his forehead. As much as Dean didn't want to admit it, Sam was looking like he had when he was going through withdrawal from the demon blood.

"You know we're gonna get you outta this, right? We're not gonna leave you hangin' as a monster." Dean said soothingly, trying to keep his brother calm.

"I know." Sam replied with a sigh, "But you know…maybe for the time being…this is my punishment."

"How do you figure?" Dean asked curiously.

"Back a few months ago…when I let that vamp turn you." Sam reminded with a tiny hint of play humor in his tone, "Now I'm gonna be part vamp, I guess."

"That wasn't you, dude." Dean argued.

"Yes it was. We both know it." Sam answered simply, not wanting to hear the argument again.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been a while since I've updated or written anything. Consider this me trying to get back on the saddle. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>Just moments ago, Sam's eyes closed and his chest went still which of course made Dean near lose his mind.<p>

This was a little too familiar, dealing with Sam's death. He only hoped this would be short…and that Bobby would hurry up and call him back.

As much as he loved his brother, he didn't want to be the only human here when he woke up.

With Sam currently in his 'dead' looking state, Dean pressed his fingers into his brothers' right wrist which hung at his side limply on the floor. Curiously, Dean turned his arm over, and immediately saw what he was looking for.

On Sam's wrist was a hole, which certainly wasn't there before. Dean pressed the skin around the small hole gingerly, and saw the tip of a dark gray bone-like spike slide out slowly.

Just like a wraith.

Whilst in his curious state, Dean placed his brothers' wrist back to the floor at his side and turned his attention to his face. Carefully, he lifted Sam's upper lip and noticed tiny sharp teeth poking through his gums above his blunt human teeth.

No doubt about it, Dean thought to himself as he backed away from the dead looking body, Sam was a Jefferson Starship.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when just moments later, his phone started to ring from his pocket. He quickly withdrew it, and without even looking at the ID he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Bobby?" Dean asked hopefully.

"_Yeah,_" Bobby replied sounding a little winded, "_What happened? Sam hulk out or something?_"

"No." Dean responded simply, "But he's got the spike and the teeth. What do you got?"

"_Damn,_" Bobby muttered to himself before straightening himself to answer Dean's question, "_Ain't much, but how about Dr. Silver's house? Don't seem like he's using it anyways_."

"Does the Doc have a basement that could keep a monster in check?" Dean asked only half joking.

"_Cellar,_" Bobby corrected, "_But as I said, it ain't much. We'll just have to see how well it holds up_."

"It's better than nothing," Dean agreed with a sigh, "Alright, I'm gonna have to jack a car to get Ginormo over there, since he's pretty much dead weight right now."

"Be careful, kid." Bobby replied before they hung up.

Dean shut his phone off, and placed it back into his pocket to turn his attention back to Sam…who he noticed was now looking back at him.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned with a shaky voice, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified.

Sam didn't move, or even acknowledge he had heard Dean. Instead his hungry eyes trailed the curve of Dean's neck where his shoulder met.

"Sam," Dean called out harshly, "I know…believe me, I know what that hunger's like. But you can't do it. Come on, focus."

For a moment his mind flashed back to earlier that year when he had been turned into a vampire, and a shudder traveled up his spine. There was nothing like that hunger. But he held out without killing anyone for a night. And if he could do it, he knew Sam could. They just had to hurry up and find Castiel.

"I-I'm fine." Sam murmured distantly, his eyes still on Dean's throat.

"You alright, dude?" Dean questioned, raising his arms slowly to keep his hands in Sam's sight so he wouldn't think Dean would make a move against him.

Not that Dean would anyway.

"That a serious question?" Sam asked with a mirthless chuckle.

For a moment, Sam furrowed his brow in confusion before running his tongue over his second set of teeth. For the first time, his eyes left his brothers' throat only to stare off into the distance as he quickly retracted his fangs.

Dean rolled his eyes a little impatiently, "Can you get up?"

Sam nodded before shifting in his little seat on the floor in a sluggish motion. As he got to his feet, he offered Dean a soulful apologetic look – which for some reason put Dean only slightly more at ease.

_"God…"_ Sam muttered as his face scrunched up into a momentary pain-filled wince, "Is this what you felt like, Dean? When you were…"

He didn't finish his question; he knew Dean would know what he meant.

A vampire.

Sam could hear Dean's heart beating in an uneven tempo, he was so nervous. The sweet smell of Dean's nerves practically made Sam's mouth water.

His instinct whispered to him silently that scared prey made tastier meals.

But this was his brother. This was Dean.

"Can't exactly say," Dean replied with a shrug as a smug smile crossed his features, "Never been a Starship before."

Sam rolled his eyes, very unimpressed at Dean's usual self defense mechanism.

"We should go to Bobby," Dean offered with a nod, "He's got a place for you to crash while we go find Cass."

"No." Sam replied simply.

"What?" Dean demanded, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"No," Sam repeated, "You need me with you."

"How do you figure?" Dean demanded, not seeing the pattern.

"I can find Eve for you." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Realization dawned on Dean's face as his eyes widened, "Can you feel her right now? Is she calling you like she was Lenore?"

"Actually no…I don't feel her, not now anyway." Sam responded sounding slightly disappointed, "But I'm sure she'll call."

"So you're suggesting we just sit around and wait for a call that may never come?" Dean asked sounding annoyed, "She obviously knows you're a hunter, I can't see her being that stupid to try and call you."

"She'll call, Dean." Sam responded sounding very sure of himself.

"Alright then,"

Not having any other option then to trust his brother, Dean got Sam up off the floor and the two of them headed toward a beat-up two door Sedan in the parking-lot.

Dean hastily picked the drivers' side open, before opening the passenger door to let his brother in. Once they were both in the car, Dean quickly began hot wiring the car – careful not to burn himself.

Once the engine roared to life, Dean sighed with relief and took off toward the doctors' house, where Bobby was surely waiting for them.

The hunger that roared inside Sam's stomach was intense. It burned him like acid, bubbling just below the surface – threatening to drag him under.

But the beast in him was patient. It held him back while Dean drove them toward his soon-to-be prison, where he would rot until they found Castiel.

The part of his mind that was still human understood the urgency. He understood why this was important. And he knew his brother wouldn't let him live like this.

But at the same time, he was afraid of what he was capable of, now.

Now having such a creature in his mind, gave Sam a 'once-in-a-lifetime' behind the curtain look at the life of 'Starship'. He now understood what Eve meant when she spoke of this monster as 'the perfect beast' – meaning he also understood how Ryan was able to get past them undetected.

There was an eerie patience that lingered in his mind, whispering for him to wait and blood would _find_ him.

Though it didn't lessen the pain any, he was still extremely hungry and Dean was the closest human.

_It won't be long_, Sam's human mindset and the creatures' chimed in unison; both having different meanings.

The creatures' of course was telling him to wait for bloodshed. While his human thoughts meant that he wouldn't be stuck a monster.

They would find Castiel soon enough.

And he would be okay…he hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? Yes? No? Haha. <em>

_Any comments or concerns, don't be afraid to leave it via Review. I'm open to criticism. :D_


End file.
